Guns are not toys
by Butterfly582
Summary: Coraline has heard about all the shootings on the news. But, she learns a very important lesson about the real danger of guns. When she come's face to face with one. At a place where she never thought she would see one...school. Please remember to R&R


**Hello friends. This just started out a little random story. But, as I typed it, with all the shootings there has been lately. I felt like it was important to post something about it. So, please read and let me know what you think. Blessings, Butterfly582.**

Coraline stood on the school yard black top with Wybie playing with a doge ball. They had been playing wall ball. And so far, Coraline was winning by a long shot. While they played a boy named Pat who Coraline and Wybie didn't get along with came over.

"Wybie, why are you playing this stupid game? Come on man. I've got something much cooler than this." Pat said.

Wybie turned and looked puzzled at Pat.

"Why do you care what I play Pat? You hate me, remember?" Wybie asked.

"Come on, what I have is much cooler than a doge ball and I need someone who won't squeal." Pat replied.

Before Wybie could say anything Coraline stepped in the way.

"Squeal about what? What are you trying to do, Pat?" Coraline asked.

"Just follow me and I'll show you." Pat replied.

Coraline and Wybie exchanged looks and decided to follow Pat to a little area by the school where they couldn't be seen.

"Alright, what is so cool that you have to show us here?" Coraline asked.

Pat reached into his backpack and pulled out an object wrapped in a white cloth.

"Look what I found in my brother's room this morning. Man if you guys play with this. You will become some of the coolest kids in school." Pat said as he UN-wrapped the object. Which turned out to be a pistol.

Both Coraline and Wybie jumped back at the sight of it.

"Pat, this is a joke. That can't be real." Coraline said.

"Oh, it's real. I fired a round in my backyard today after my parents left for work. It has real bullets in it and everything. Come on losers give it a try. It will make you cool if you are seen with this." Pat replied.

"Are you crazy!? Have you seen all the stuff about shootings on the news? There is no way we are firing a gun. I'm getting a teacher." Coraline replied.

"Fine, be a loser like that. But, I bet Wybie knows how to have fun. Here Wybie hold it." Pat said, as he shoved the pistol at Wybie before Wybie could say no.

That made Coraline stop in her tracks. She turned and saw all the color had been drained from Wybie's face.

"Wybie, just set it down and let's walk away." Coraline said carefully.

"T-T-This is real. T-This c-could kill someone." Wybie stuttered out.

"Yes, Wybie, it could. Now just put it down before something bad happens. And let's go get a teacher." Coraline replied.

Not thinking strait Wybie threw the gun into Coraline's hands and ran off to hide. Coraline glared at Pat.

"Thanks a lot jerk wad. You've scared off Wybie. You are so stupid for having this. This could really hurt or kill someone!" Coraline snapped.

"You two are such sticks in the mud. My brother has taken it to school before. And nothing has ever happened. Why don't you give it a try?" Pat asked.

"Yeah, sure, when fricken pigs fly." Coraline replied.

Coraline carefully set the gun on the ground and started to walk off. But, Pat stopped her.

"Aw, come on Jones just give it one go. Here you just pick it up, and pull the trigger." Pat replied, as he picked up the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"Pat, just put it back in your bag." Coraline replied.

Pat smiled and started flinging it around like a cow boy in an old western movie to try to scare Coraline. But, he accidentally pulled the trigger causing the gun to go off. Both Coraline and Pat hit the ground as the sound of breaking glass and people screaming filled the air.

Coraline got up and ran off to try to find Wybie. All the kids were freaking out. So, they were running all around the place.

"Wybie! Wybie! Where are you!" Coraline called out.

Coraline tried to run through the play ground. But was stopped by teacher. Who also had Wybie with her. The teacher said that Wybie told her about the gun and they needed to come inside right away. After nearly twenty minutes of panic. All the students were rallied together. And the police were called. They went and checked out the room that the bullet had gone into. Thankfully it had been an empty classroom and no had been hurt. Once that was figured out. Parents were called and Coraline, Wybie, and Pat were made to sit outside the principles office. They knew pretty quick who had the gun. And the police told Pat's parents they would need to talk to them and Pat once the Principle had dealt with him. After that all three students were called into the office. In there were Pat's mom and dad, Wybie's grandmother, and Coraline's father. Her mother was away for the weekend on a flower convention. The three children sat in front of their principles desk.

The principle sighed, "I don't even know where to begin. I guess first I want to know who fired the gun." Principle Wright said.

"It was Coraline sir." Pat said quickly.

Coraline glared pat down.

"Is this true Coraline?" Principle Wright asked.

"No sir, Pat had given the gun to Wybie, but it scared him. So, he threw it at me. So, yes I held it for about a minute. But, than I set it down and went to get a teacher. But, than Pat tried to get me to fire it. And started flinging it around like a cow boy in an old western movie. And that was when the gun went off." Coraline replied.

"Pat, is that true?" Principle Wright asked.

Pat said nothing, but squirmed in his seat when the principle glared him down. Finally getting him to nod his head yes.

Principle Wright let out a long sigh. "Pat Smith, I don't know what in your right mind made you think it was okay to bring a gun to school. But, you could severally hurt yourself or someone else. You are lucky the bullet that was fired went into an empty classroom and no one was hurt." Principle Brown snapped.

"I thought it was cool. My brother had taken it to school and I watch a bunch of movies where they use guns." Pat replied.

"Pat, you are ten. So, I understand a gun may look cool. But, I can tell you its not. And I know this isn't all your fault. Mr. & Mrs. Smith you are lucky your son didn't hurt anyone today. The police want to have a talk with you two once we are done here. You need to watch your children better. Before they hurt themselves or someone else.

And Pat this is very big. You are suspended all of next week. And than it is two weeks worth of detention, do you understand?" Principle Wright asked.

Pat nodded his head yes. So, Principle Wright dismissed him and his parents. Than he turned his focus to Coraline and Wybie.

"Now, you two, I know you too didn't play with the gun or fire it. You had the right mind set to want to go get a teacher. But, by allowing Pat to keep distracting you and not just ignoring him to go get a teacher. You put people's lives in danger as well. So, you are both suspended Monday. Is that understood?" Principle Wright asked.

"Yes sir" both children replied.

"Alright, you two did the right thing of saying no. That's one of the most important things. But, I'm sure your parents will tell you more when you get home. You may go now." Mr. Wright said.

Wybie left with his grandmother and Charlie took Coraline home. Once home, Charlie told Coraline to go upstairs and change. While he called Mel. Coraline didn't argue, she just did as she was told. Coraline was still pretty shaken. She had never seen or heard a real gun go off. It had made her ears ring. And for a moment she was worried she or someone she knew had gotten hit with the bullet.

Once changed Coraline just sat on her bed and waited for her dad to come up. She had a feeling he was going to chew her out. But, she decided just to wait and see. After about twenty minutes. Charlie made his way into his daughters room. He walked in and sat by Coraline. Coraline didn't look Charlie in the eyes.

Charlie finally sighed, "Coraline, I don't know where to begin. When I was called and told a gun had been fired at your school today. I nearly had a heart attack. I almost didn't even hear that you were not hurt. Because all I had running through my head was all the shootings recently." Charlie said.

Coraline lowered head even more.

"I'm sorry dad" Coraline replied.

Charlie sighed, he could see how upset Coraline was.

"I'm happy you were not hurt with the gun. But, I can see you are upset. What is upsetting you? Did the gun scare you?" Charlie asked.

Coraline nodded her head yes. "I-I had never seen or heard a real gun before. The noise of it being fired scared me. It made my ears ring real loud. And I was scared someone I knew had been hit. I swear I didn't play with it today. I was trying to get Pat to put it away. But, he just wouldn't listen." Coraline said, as tears formed in her eyes.

Charlie gently pulled Coraline onto his lap and embraced her. "Hey, hey, shh... it's okay, everything is okay now. You are safe, all of your school mates are safe. I know it was scary, baby. But, it's all over now." Charlie replied.

Coraline finally looked up at her father with tear filled eyes.

"But, daddy, what if it would of hit someone and hurt them? Or what if Pat would of just started firing into the group of kids and teachers?" Coraline asked.

"Sweetie, none of that happened thankfully. You can't play the "what if" game because all you will do is drive yourself crazy. You need to tell yourself now that everyone at the school is safe. The police are involved now. So, neither Pat nor his brother will be able to take a gun to school again. And now you are here, safe in my arms." Charlie replied.

"It was scary daddy" Coraline replied.

Charlie held Coraline close and kissed her on the head. "I know it was sweetheart. But, it is all over now. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I hope you never have to go through it again in the future." Charlie replied.

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Coraline asked.

"No sweetie, let's just focus on the fact that you are okay." Charlie replied.

Later that night as Coraline was climbing into bed. Charlie walked in with a cell phone in hand.

"Coraline, your mother wants to talk to you." He said, as he handed the phone to Coraline. Before sitting next to her. Coraline leaned into her dad before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom" Coraline said.

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?" Mel asked.

"Kind of, daddy said it may take a few days but I will be." Coraline replied.

"I'm happy to hear. I am so happy you are okay. I can't wait to come home Monday and see you." Mel replied.

"I can't wait to see you either mama." Coraline replied with a yawn.

"You sound tired, why don't you try to sleep honey?"

"Please don't hang up. Will you sing to me?" Coraline asked.

"Of cores sweetheart." Mel replied.

Coraline laid in her father's loving embrace. As her mother's singing lulled her to sleep. Soon Coraline was fast asleep in Charlie's arms. Charlie took the phone and talked to Mel for a moment, before hanging up. After that Charlie just sat there and held his sleeping daughter. Never wanting to let her go. Thanking the Lord that she was safe in her own bed tonight.

 **I know with all the recent shootings this might be a touchy story. But, I felt like it was important to bring awareness to an issues so important. And to never forget all the people who sadly lost their lives during the many recent shootings. Please remember to R &R, and until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


End file.
